


As the Rain Falls

by Ume6927



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 8059, Angst, Bonus angst actually, Bonus points if you get the double meaning of the title, It’s not fun, I’m sorry, M/M, Super lowkey 6927, Super lowkey D18, hella angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ume6927/pseuds/Ume6927
Summary: In middle school, Yamamoto made a promise to Gokudera that they would stay together forever. Despite being hesitant about that promise, Gokudera chose to believe him. Ten years later, that promise breaks and so does he.
Relationships: 8059 - Relationship, Gokudera Hayato & Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato | Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi, Yamamoto Takeshi & Hayato Gokudera, Yamamoto Takeshi | Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi/Gokudera Hayato
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	As the Rain Falls

_It wasn't right..._

Yamamoto followed Gokudera inside, silently locking the door behind him. Gokudera took his shoes off and turned on the lights to his studio apartment. He made a comment about the news not doing an accurate job of reporting the weather. He hadn’t brought an umbrella to school with him and ended up drenched because of it. A part of him wanted to light a cigarette, but Yamamoto made him promise he would quit smoking. So far, he had been 67 days clean.

_Keeping him chained down like this..._

A flash of lightning made Gokudera jolt. He hated lightning, it was so unexpected and he hated surprises. Yamamoto wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, breathing in the mix of rain and Gokudera's scent. Gokudera was thankful his face couldn’t be seen as a blush had formed across his face. Even his ears were red. Yamamoto kissed the back of his neck, making him shut his eyes as he grew more and more flustered. The baseball idiot knew his weak spots, something he hated...sometimes.

_He could have a better life…_

Yamamoto buried his nose in Gokudera's hair, sniffing, nuzzling into him. Gokudera felt shivers run down his spine, letting out a small noise. Yamamoto chuckled at his response, finding his lover’s reactions cute. Gokudera told him to shut up, but Yamamoto couldn’t help himself. Everything about him brought a smile to his face and a warmth to his heart. He let go of Gokudera, much to the Storm Guardian’s disliking, only to be turned him around with Yamamoto taking hold of his hands and kissing them.

_Heck, any life was better than the one Yamamoto was currently heading towards…_

Blushing, Gokudera brought his hands up and cupped Yamamoto’s face, and bringing him in for a gentle kiss. Yamamoto wrapped his arms around Gokudera once more, this time with a tighter hold. The kiss was sweet and tender, beginning to fill with an unspoken tension. The lighting didn’t bother him anymore. He was safe. He was with Yamamoto and Yamamoto was with him.

_He knew that…They both knew that…and yet…_

Yamamoto’s hands traveled to his lower back, pressing into him. The air was suddenly getting a bit hot. Gokudera opened his mouth, a cue Yamamoto took to deepen the kiss. Their bodies now pressing up against one another. The sound of the rain drowned out any outside noises. It was just the two of them together. How it should always be. No matter what. No matter what...

_No, Gokudera needed to stop this…_

Gokudera stopped kissing his lover and stepped back from him, lacking the heart to push him away. Yamamoto looked at Gokudera confused. He turned away from him, not wanting Yamamoto to see his tears. Could he go through with this? Taking away Yamamoto’s dream of being Japan’s star baseball player? For what? A life of gunsmoke, danger and the constant threat of death?

"Hayato?" Yamamoto’s voice pulled at his heartstrings. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth to keep from crying out loud. "What's wrong?" He stepped closer, hands reaching out to touch what was his. But when his fingers brushed those of his lover's, he was slapped away.

"You should leave!" His voiced faltered, betraying him. Tears quietly hit the floor at his feet. He clenched his fists with all his might to keep a sob from escaping.

"What are you talking about?"

“I'm done playing games with you.” Gokudera hated what he was saying, but it was necessary. For Yamamoto’s sake. "Someone like you-"

His eyes widened as he was spun around and kissed. Gokudera used all his willpower to not melt into it. He just couldn't, it wasn't right. He tried to break out of Yamamoto’s hold, but the idiot was stronger than he looked.

"I know what this is about…," Yamamoto whispered against his lover's ear. Gokudera froze, eyes filled with fear. "You think I didn't notice? Every time you watch me play baseball you have this sad look on your face." He moved his head back to look at Gokudera, his expression calm. A complete opposite to that of his lover’s. "I also know you've spoken to Reborn about trying to make me retire from being Tsuna’s Rain Guardian so I can play baseball."

Tears ran down Gokudera's cheeks, "Then…Then why?! Why are you still here?"

Yamamoto wrapped his arms tightly around the Gokudera's waist, "Because that isn't my dream anymore." Gokudera's eyes widened. "My dream is to be with you Hayato; you're my happiness. So, I'll always be with you." Gokudera suddenly felt weak in the knees.

“That’s ridiculous. Saying something like that while choosing to be in the mafia is just...”

“It’s a promise.” Yamamoto kissed Gokudera’s forehead.

“It’s the mafia Takeshi. You can’t promise anything.”

“Yes, I can.” He lifted Gokudera’s chin to meet his eyes. “So believe in me, okay?”

* * *

* * *

Dark clouds covered the sky as the tenth generation and all their allies were circled around the coffin before them.

Tsuna had tears running down their cheeks. Mukuro had his hand on his boss’s back, supporting him as best he could in this situation. Hana was hugging Ryohei in sympathy, rubbing the back of his head to soothe him. Hibari and Kusakabe had a look of regret on their faces. Dino quietly cried with Romario standing behind him. Hibari grabbed his hand and gave it a light squeeze. The Kokuyo gang were eyeing the coffin with unreadable expressions with Ken gritting his teeth as he stared at the ground. Enma had his eyes closed and was biting his lip, trying to keep from crying, while Adelheid squeezing his shoulder in solidarity. Kaoru cried into Ooyama’s shoulder, not being able to look at the coffin. Byakuran was holding Yuni in his arms as she sobbed into his chest. Futa, Lambo and I-Pin were crying, holding one another’s hands for comfort. Haru, Chrome and Kyoko did the same. Squalo was clenching his teeth and muttering curses under his breath. Xanxus looked at his right-hand man, pitying him as he saw tears threatening to fall. Tsuyoshi was on his knees, his head in his hands as he sobbed. Iemitsu and Nana were rubbing his back to console him. She held a handkerchief over her mouth to keep from crying out loud. Reborn brought his arm around her shoulder to comfort her. Basil, Lal Mirch and Colonnello bowed their heads in silent respect. All the maids and butlers were wearing black and watching afar from the Vongola HQ. Some were crying, many were praying, and the rest looked on sympathetically.

Standing directly in front of the coffin, Gokudera looked on emotionlessly. His eyes were empty and dull and his body felt weightless. The sight of the coffin gave him tunnel vision before Tsuyoshi’s sobs snapped him out of it.

"Takeshi! Takeshi! My boy! My son!" he yelled, his body trembling. His shouts made Nana cry harder, to which Reborn, Iemitsu, and Byakuran led Nana, Tsuyoshi, and Yuni back into the Vongola HQ. The maids and butlers followed them all inside. Escorted by Romario the Simon, Varia, Millefiore, Kokuyo Gang, and CEDEF all went back to the mansion a few minutes after them.

The tenth generation and Dino were the only ones surrounding the coffin now.

_"It’s a promise..."_

The first drop of rain fell onto Gokudera's cheek. Droplets suddenly began falling everywhere. Gokudera stared at the coffin being drenched by the rain. His eyes slowly widened as thousands of memories of Yamamoto flooded his mind.

_“So believe in me, okay?”_

He snapped.

Tears began pouring down his cheeks as he clenched his teeth in a wild mix of emotions. Gokudera’s body began to tremble uncontrollably. His eyes wet wide and his knuckles turned white from clenching them too hard.

"What is this…?" he muttered, making everyone turn to him. "Why is it raining?!" he asked a little louder, his eye now shut tightly. His shouted at the top of his lungs, " _WHY ARE YOU MOCKING ME?!_ " Everyone stared at him in shock. Gokudera fell to his knees, the tears unending.

" _YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED GODDAMMIT!_ " He looked up at the coffin, "YOU PROMISED YOU'D STAY WITH ME FOREVER! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T DIE! YOU FUCKING PROMISED! SO WHY?! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS?!" He ran to the coffin and forced it opened, grabbing his dead lover by the shirt of his suit and violently shook him, making Shigure Kintoki rattle within the coffin.

"ANSWER ME! _TAKESHI!_ " he yelled, his throat hurting. Hibari and Dino tried to pull Gokudera away, their faces a mix of shock and pain.

" _GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!_ " Storm flames violently erupted from the man, pushing them back. Everyone took a few steps back, bewildered by the sight. Hana, Kyoko, and Haru ran to the mansion to get Reborn.

"WHY ARE YOU DEAD?! WHY?! IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE THIS! YOU PROMISED ME!!" Gokudera sobbed as he hugged his lover’s corpse. Tsuna bravely took a step towards his right-hand man, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hayato-," Gokudera roughly slapped away his hand.

"You…," Gokudera hissed, turning towards his boss. Tsuna’s eyes widened as his Hyper Intuition began alarming him of something coming.

"YOU FUCKING DID THIS! YOU MADE HIM YOUR GUARDIAN BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO WEAK TO PROTECT YOURSELF!"

Tsuna stood there, too stunned by his best friend’s words to speak. Ryohei and Lambo stood there in shock with their mouths open, tears still streaming down their faces. I-Pin covered her mouth to hide her surprise at Gokudera’s words.

" _YOU'RE THE REASON HE COULDN'T PLAY BASEBALL!_ "

Tsuna felt his heart break as he had the most pained expression on his face. Tears fell from his eyes as he looked on at his friend, "Hayato...that's not…Hayato, that's not what-"

"-YOU'RE THE FUCKING REASON HE'S DEAD!" He screamed with unbridled rage.

Gokudera grabbed Shigure Kintoki and charged at Tsuna, engulfing his dead lover’s sword with Storm Flames. One last tear fell from Tsuna’s cheek as his Hyper Dying Will Mode took over and his gloves manifested onto his hands. He wasn’t angry, not in the slightest, because he knew no matter what he felt, Gokudera felt it a thousand times worse. Chrome and Ryohei screamed for Gokudera to stop. Lambo fell to his knees, despair on his face. Mukuro manifested his trident while Hibari took out his tonfas and the two charged towards Gokudera. Dino turned towards the mansion wide-eyed.

A bullet hit Gokudera in the head, stopping him. Shigure Kintoki fell to the ground and Gokudera fell into Tsuna’s arms. They all turned towards the mansion to see Reborn, smoke rising out of his gun and a deadly look in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Um, well, whether Reborn shot a real bullet and killed Gokudera or shot one of his special bullets and only knocked him unconscious is completely up to you, the reader, to decide! So...good luck with that haha.
> 
> To be honest, I remember writing this years ago and I was rather upset at myself because 8059 is a very important ship to me. This was also my first serious attempt at angst because I don’t like angst because I prefer happy endings for my ships. I’m baby. (Also since this piece is rather old, I decided to edit a majority of it since my writing style back then was way different.) But to be honest, I’m still very bad at writing angst so I apologize if it’s a bit of a let down!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading! Have a good day/night!


End file.
